survive_the_forestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alpha v0.05
Version 0.05 Changelog *Neues herstellbares Item hinzugefügt: Bogen (Stock, Stoff und Seil ) *Neues herstellbares Item hinzugefügt: Pfeil (Stock und Feder ) *Neues herstellbares Item hinzugefügt: Fackel (Stoff und Stock ) *Neues herstellbares Item hinzugefügt: Medizin (Aloe plant plus Marigold flower) *Es wurde behoben dass die Treppe größer war als die Blaupause es angezeigt hatte *Es wurde behoben dass der Jagdunterstand größer war als die Blaupause es angezeigt hatte *Das nicht richtige anzeigen der Todesanimation von Gegnern wurde behoben *Gegner bleiben nicht mehr, beim runterspringen von Bäumen, hängen *Enemies will dodge around close trees more often, less instances of getting stuck on trunks *Fixed(removed) weirdly shaped weeds *Der Bug, durch den die Rostige Axt sich verdoppelt hatte, wurde behoben *Es wurde behoben, dass die (gelbe?) Axt nicht im Inventar erschienen ist *Der Soundeffekt eines brechenden / umfallenden Baumes, wurde leiser gestellt *Bug behoben, durch den du mehrere Tennisbälle auf einmal werfen konntest *Support für mehrere Bildschirmauflösungen wurde hinzugefügt *Parry no longer affects burn/poison and other damage to player *"Trage Baumstämme" Animation für den Spieler eingefügt *Die Kollisionsfindung der Gegner mit den gebauten Wänden und Bauten, wurde verbessert *Die gegnerische Sicht, ist jetzt durch vom Spieler gebaute Strukturen geblockt *‘check bloody arms’ animation can be cancelled by other actions more reliably *Das manchmalige veststecken und für immer rückwärts laufen von Gegnern, wurde behoben *Neues 3D Modelle hinzugefügt, Erste Klasse Passagiere * 2 *Das nicht auftauchen von Seilen im Inventar wurde behoben *Eine neue weibliche Textur und Haar Variationen, wurden hinzugefügt *Ein Glitch, durch den Spieler durch den Boden fallen konnten, wurde behoben *Neue Höhlenhilfe (cave prop) hinzugefügt: Mienenhelm mit Licht *Fixed some pathfinding issues in animals and mutants *Fixed lit fires blocking enemy vision causing weird AI behaviour *Gegner sollten sich selbst selterner in Flammen setzen *Fixed an issue where enemies would get stuck on spot while climbing trees *Fixed counter attacks of cannibals sometimes not registering *Die fehlenden Schildkröten am Hauptstrand wurden behoben *Das feststecken von Gegnern in Bäumen wurde behoben *Das aufrecht stehen bleiben von Gegnern, wenn sie mit einer Signalfeuer Waffe oder Feuer getötet wurden, wurde behoben *Batterien können nun verwendet werden, um Taschenlampen neu auf zu laden. Eine zur hälfte verbrauchte Batterie, lässt die Taschenlampe nur noch halb so weit scheinen *Der Stockhalter hällt nun 20 Stöcke! *Neue Kannibalen Dorf Kunst hinzugefügt: Decken, Trockengestelle *Hasen und Echsen werden jetzt besser um Bäume herum navigieren *Verzerrte Mutanten (distorted mutants) können nun mit der Signalfeuer Waffe / Feuer getötet werden *Verbesserter Bloom *Adaptive photographic tonemapper added *Feuer gehen nun etwas schneller aus *Verbesserte Sonnenlicht Einstellungen *Bewegungsunschärfe (Motion Blur) berücksichtigt nun HDR *Verbesserte Laub Beleuchtung *Verbesserte Wasser Shader, brößere Brechung bei zunehmender Tiefe, genauere Himmelsreflektion *Spieler Feuerschaden wurde erhöht *Seile wurden zu einigen Kannibalen Dörfern hinzugefügt, und können aufgenommen werden *Der Schrittzähler zeigt nun die Außentemperatur an *Baumstämme sollten nicht länger duch Felsen fallen *Das verschwinden der Flugzeug Sitze beim laden des Spieles, wurde behoben *Federn und Batterien wurden heller gemacht (dadurch sind sie leichter im Inventar zu sehen) *Man kann nun 3 tote Hasen und 3 tote Echsen mit sich tragen (anstatt einem von jedem) *Der verrückte Flugzeugabsturz Bewegungsunschärfe Effekt wurde behoben *Marigold and AloeVera now get stored in backpack when picked up *Texture resolution option added to options menu (start options menu only) Try lowering this to improve memory on lower ram systems and improve performance on lower end cards. *Das problem beim nehmen von Bomben aus dem Inventar wurde behoben *Vögel lassen jetzt beim sterben Federn fallen *Der Tageszähler startet jetzt von 0 wenn du das erste mal im Flugzeug aufwachst *Improved cave items/layout and lighting *Das verschwinden von Vögeln und Echsen, wenn sie nahe der Kartengrenze kommen, wurde behoben *Regenbögen werden nun ausgestellt wenn es Nacht wird *Tweaked rain chance settings *Gegner werden jetzt blutige Tische weg drücken, anstatt in ihnen fest zu stecken *Das fallen lasen von zu vielen Körperteilen wenn Leichen zerschlagen werden, wurde behoben *Fehlende Soundeffekte wurden behoben, verbesserte Nächtliche Soundeffekte Anmerkung: Manche Fehlermeldungen waren in alten Spielständen! Um sicher zu stellen dass dein Spielstand auf dem neusten Stand ist, sollte man zu jeder Version einen neuen Spielstand anfangen. test